


ART: The Way

by zoronoa



Series: We Know How It Works - art [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Line Art, M/M, without glasses this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronoa/pseuds/zoronoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Pistol and her amazing WKHIW series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I've been so stressed and preoccupied and just so very tired over the past few weeks that I haven't touched my tablet or drawn in what feels like _forever_ (If you don't count rough Ante-up sketches on receipts and napkins). But then I told myself to stop, calm the fuck down and do something small. Like finish something I'd already started, just to loosen up. 
> 
> So I'm good, man. I'm fucking zen. I am totally feeling groovy and relaxed and how could I not remember that drawing is the best medicine?
> 
> Pistol, because you are the best brainwife ever!
> 
> Lets just pretend this all makes sense and that I had more than 2 hours sleep last night, okay? Okay!

  



End file.
